Marry You
by Doriiz GloOm Cullen
Summary: Summary: Una hermosa y tierna pedida de matrimonio entre Edward y Bella y compañía. Mi primer One Shot!


**Marry You**

**Summary: Una hermosa y tierna pedida de matrimonio entre Edward y Bella y compañía. Mi primer One Shot!**

**Les recomiendo que escuchen la canción "Marry You" cuando esten en el restaurante, en la historia menciona en que parte, en caso de que se sientan más conectadas con la historia.**

_**Al final del shot lean mi comentario final Disfruten…**_

* * *

><p>Parecía un día normal en el elegante restaurante italiano "Volare" ubicado en las afueras de Forks, donde el propietario François observaba como acomodaban unas mesas en la zona más íntima de su propiedad, todo organizado por su mejor amigo y cliente frecuente Edward Cullen.<p>

Mientras en la casa Cullen, estaba un chico cobrizo de bellos ojos esmeralda muy pensativo mientras miraba el pintoresco paisaje del patio trasero de su hogar. Sin darse cuenta su melliza Alice lo saco de sus pensamientos con el flash de su cámara fotográfica.

Hey, ¿Qué haces?- dijo un poco malhumorado

Sacándote de tu ensoñación, te noto muy nervioso- dijo su melliza mientras se sentaba en la orilla de la cama de este

¿Tanto se nota?- dijo el preocupado

Un poco, pero ¿por qué estás así?-

Tengo miedo de que me diga que no, o que es muy pronto- dijo él mientras se sentaba a lado de su hermana

Eres un grandísimo tonto, obvio dirá que sí acepta- dijo ella rodando los ojos

Y, ¿si me sale mal la voz al final?-

Edward, practicaste por un mes, y cada que te escuchaba me imagine a mí y Jasper en la misma situación… Simplemente quedará hermoso, además se lo susurrarás- dijo ella metida en su ensoñación

Está bien, confiaré en ti, te quiero- dijo el abrazándola

Lo sé, soy la bebé del hogar- dijo dándole un gran beso en su mejilla

Unos kilómetros más delante de la casa Cullen, ubicado en el centro de Forks se encontraba la casa de Bella Swan, novia de Edward Cullen desde hace 5 años. Una bella y tierna chica tímida que conquistó el corazón de él instantáneamente y que a partir de ahí se volvieron inseparables. Se conocieron en el último año de preparatoria ya que ella era nueva estudiante en el Instituto de Forks, debido a que quería que su madre Reneé disfrutara de su tiempo acompañando a su actual esposo Phil a apoyarlos en los torneos de ligas menores de beisbol; Alice fue la primera compañera que le ofreció su amistad y de ahí su vida dio un giro sorprendente de 360°.

Isabella estaba ordenando un poco su hogar en compañía de su madre, para ella parecía un día común y corriente sin ninguna sorpresa de por medio, mientras su madre preparaba un almuerzo ligero ya que Esme, madre del novio de Bella, los invitó a una cena para darle una pequeña bienvenida en compañía de Charlie padre de Bella. Los padres de Bella no tenían ni idea de lo que presenciarían en unas horas.

El reloj empezaba a marcar las 5 de la tarde, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale, mejores amigas de Isabella estaban en la entrada de la casa de su amiga para arreglarse juntas y que sus respectivos novios, Emmett Cullen y Jasper Hale pasarán a buscarla para irse en autos separados, Isabella se irían con sus padres en el auto de Edward.

Lista, amiga es hora de embellecerte- dijo emocionada Alice mientras acomodaba todo su material para peinar y maquillar a su querida amiga y futura cuñada

Ya que, si de por sí ya soy su Barbie desde el primer día que nos hicimos amigas- dijo Bella resignada

Mientras las chicas se bañaban, preparaban sus respectivos vestidos y se ayudaban unas con otras con el maquillaje y peinados; con los Cullen Edward se encontraba arreglado con un elegante saco y pantalones negros, sus cabellos cobrizos los dejo alborotados ya que era imposible el peinarlos y se quedaran en su lugar, revisaba que cierta cajita de terciopelo estuviera guardado en una de las bolsas de su pantalón y una vez que checó que todo estuviera listo, bajo para esperar a sus padres Esme, Carlisle y Emmett para distribuirse en sus diferentes autos; los padres de él para irse directo al restaurante y Emmett y él en busca de sus respectivas chicas.

…

Una vez que todos estuvieron completos en dicho punto de encuentro, salió a recibirlos François para acomodarlos en la mesa que tenían apartada para ellos.

¿Preparaste todo como te dije?- susurró Edward a su amigo

Claro que sí, ¿en qué momento pongo la canción?- dijo su amigo mientras veía que su novia no sospechara nada

Después del plato fuerte, ya que cada quien estará ensimismado en sus pláticas- dijo él mientras Alice estaba esperándolo para darle los últimos ánimos y asegurarse que todo saldría más que perfecto

Ok, echaré un último vistazo hasta que me des la señal- dijo su amigo chef y siguió verificando que en la cocina todo estuviera en orden

Una vez que empezaron a pedir sus respectivos alimentos, todos estaban que irradiaban de felicidad ya que entre anécdotas de Emmett, los comentarios de Rosalie y Alice y las sabias palabras del Dr. Carlisle parecía que nadie sospechaba nada. Los únicos que sabían de la sorpresa de esa noche eran los padres de Edward, Alice y el novia de ella, Jasper, a Emmett no le contaron absolutamente ya que él era un completo boca floja, y tiene un largo historial de arruinar las sorpresas que organiza la familia.

Después de pasar al plato principal y que todos se entretenían por un rato, Alice se levantó de su lugar con Jasper justificándose que se le había olvidado algo en el auto. El plan era ir a buscar su cámara de video y de una vez empezar con el plan. Cuando Edward recibió la señal de Alice que estaba preparada con la cámara, François ya estaba afuera de la cocina esperando la señal de Edward para que diera comienzo la sorpresa.

En el lugar se apreciaba las notas musicales de "Claro de Luna" de Debussy, pero una vez que estuvo terminada la canción empezaron a sonar unas notas pegajosas de Bruno Mars…

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby_

_I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares, baby__I think I wanna marry you_

_Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know_

_Oh, come on, girl_

_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow_

_Shots of patron_

_And it's on, girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

Una vez que empezó a sonar la voz de Bruno Mars en el lugar, Edward cuidadosamente y sin llamar la atención, le susurraba las notas a su hermosa novia, mientras ella se estremecía con el contacto de su aliento sobre su piel. Y juntos se sumergieron en su respectiva burbuja.

A unos metros de esa mesa, Alice se encontraba con Jasper sentados en otra mesa grabando ese bello momento con su cámara, aún nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que en unos momentos estaría a punto de suceder.

_Cause it's a beautiful night  
>We're looking for something dumb to do<br>Hey baby  
>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_Is it the look in your eyes_  
><em>Or is it this dancing juice?<em>  
><em>Who cares baby<em>  
><em>I think I wanna marry you<em>

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh_  
><em>So what you wanna do?<em>  
><em>Let's just run girl<em>

_If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool._  
><em>No, I won't blame you<em>  
><em>It was fun, girl<em>

Después de terminar de decir esas últimas notas y la música seguía reproduciéndose, cuidadosamente y sin que se diera cuenta su chica, saco de su bolsillo una curiosa cajita de terciopelo negra, abrió la tapita para enseñar un reluciente y costoso anillo de compromiso sigilosamente lo colocó en frente del lugar de Bella y los primero en darse cuenta de lo que estaba punto de suceder fueron los padres del novio, seguido de ellos fue Rosalie y por último los padres de Bella, Reneé estaba a punto de dejar caer sus lágrimas por la emoción de que a su única hija le iban a proponer matromonio.

Isabella Swan, en presencia de mi familia y la tuya, ¿me concederías el honor de casarte conmigo y pasar el resto de tus días a lado de este chico que te ama con todo su ser?- dijo él mientras se hincaba a lado de ella en espera de su gran respuesta

Mientras esperaba la familia la respuesta de Isabella, Alice y Jasper ya se encontraban en el lugar grabando más de cerca este hermoso recuerdo, que perduraría con el paso del tiempo. Edward sentía que los minutos se volvían horas porque Bella estaba tan conmocionada, ya que sin darse cuenta había dejado de respirar por un momento, cuando se dio cuenta de eso, su cerebro se activo y sin más se abalanzo a los brazos de Edward, derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Claro que acepto ser tu esposa Edward, te amo- dijo mientras él cuidadosamente le colocaba el anillo en su hermoso dedo, símbolo de que perduraría ahí hasta que las muerte los separara

Una vez que ella aceptará ser la esposa de Edward, toda la familia se levanto de sus lugares para felicitar a los futuros esposo, y el resto de los clientes, lanzaban aplausos y uno que otro suspiro de varias mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar presenciando el bello momento que perduraría por un buen tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola chicas!<strong>

**Aquí pasando se sorpresa dejando este one shot. Que desde ayer tenía la idea mientras escuchaba la canción y hoy después de mi horrible exámen me quería desahogar escribiendo.**

**Espero y les guste, me alegrarían con un review y de paso anuncio que este fin de semana actualizaré _"Amor sin Barreras"_, ya que siento que tengo muy abandonada la historia.**

**Espero y les guste y nos leemos el fin de semana**

**Besos! :D**


End file.
